The present invention relates to air flow control of blower-based respirators, and more particularly the means by which the set point is established during calibration of the devices.
Respiratory breathing systems, particularly blower-based breathing devices, are well known in applications to protect people from respiratory hazards. These respirators typically use a battery powered motor that drives a blower to supply air to the user and are commonly known as Powered Air-Purifying Respirators (PAPRs). PAPR systems are broadly used in industrial environments to protect wearers from various types of hazards, such as particulates, gas, or vapors, which may be encountered in combination.
PAPR systems are often designed to include a number of components. These components are generally able to be exchanged in the field and permit the user to configure the system to meet the needs of a particular application. PAPR components can be divided into two categories; those that are worn by the user and those that deliver air. Components that are worn by the user can include a hood, mask, or shielded helmets, while air delivery components generally include, for example, a filter bank, battery powered blower motor set, air conducting hoses, and hose attachments.
A central element to any PAPR system configuration is the blower motor set. While other components in the system may be changed or varied in some manner, the blower motor set is not generally designed to be reconfigured. The blower motor set must, however, be capable of providing proper air flow through the system regardless of the PAPR configuration. Air flow delivery of the PAPR depends on at least two factors. The first air flow delivery factor arises as a consequence of the system configuration itself. Because each component has an associated pressure drop across it, the cumulative pressure drop across a PAPR system changes as the system components are varied or changed. Changes in pressure drop over the system from one configuration to another will alter the flow delivery capacity of the blower motor set. The second air flow delivery factor involves the operation of the PAPR over time. Time based operational factors that influence air delivery include filter loading and blockage, motor and blower drive component wear and frictional increases, and power loss from the battery. The combination of system and operational flow delivery factors that cause flow variations requires that the air delivery rate of the motor blower set be adjustable to adapt to the variation. To facilitate blower flow delivery adjustment, PAPRs are often equipped with manually operated or automated blower motor control systems. Sophisticated control systems are known that incorporate feedback response to maintain the blower operation in some predetermined condition.
Establishment of a set-point through a calibration protocol is important in any feedback control system. The set point is a synonym for the desired value of a controlled variable such as motor speed or volts supplied to the motor. In a closed-loop system or feedback, the measured value of the controlled variable is returned or xe2x80x9cfed backxe2x80x9d to a device called a comparator. In the comparator, the controlled variable is compared with the desired value or set point. If there is any difference between the measured variable and the set point, an error is generated. This error enters a controller, which in turn adjusts the final control element in order to return the controlled variable to the set point. The purpose of a calibration protocol is to establish the set point for control.
One way of calibrating a system is through the use of a microprocessor. A general feature of microprocessor-based control systems is that during calibration, the set point is established by logic programmed into the microprocessor at the factory. During field calibration of the units, this generalized logic is called on to establish the set point for control. Calibration of this type could be considered inferential calibration in that the set point is based on inferred logic rather than a true measured flow rate during calibration. The logic is based on generalized performance data established for a particular blower design that has been subjected to known flow restrictions. To field calibrate such a unit, the blower is put into a condition that simulates that employed to establish the calibration logic (e.g., the use of constrictor plates to force a known flow restriction). Under this simulated condition, the control logic can then reestablish the set point for control.
A principal limitation in this type of inferential calibration is that during field calibration, there is no observable measure of true flow performance. Rather, only an inference of the required flow is established. If that inference is inaccurate, an improper calibration could result, which could then lead to potentially undesirable operation of the PAPR unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,730, for example, a blower""s power is regulated on the basis of the current and rotation speed of the blower. A microcontroller is responsive to the blower motor feedback by means of which motor power is regulated. The electronic circuit maintains constant air rate by regulating the pulse-width ratio of the voltage effective across the blower motor. In the described control scheme, calibration and the associated set points are maintained in the control logic of the microcontroller. Once factory established data are incorporated into the nonvolatile read-only memory of the microcontroller, the PAPR is then calibrated by employing specific orifice plates that, with the control device, will bring the blower to the rotation speed which corresponds to the correct flow for a particular blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,097 describes a fan-supported gas mask and breathing equipment with a microprocessor controlled fan output that uses an inferred calibration protocol. The fan motor is adjusted such that the delivery output of the fan and detection sensor will automatically be adjusted to the necessary filter property, depending on the type of filter employed. In this control scheme, filters are detected by the controller through, for instance, electrical contacts. The blower control then defines set points from pre-established factory supplied data stored in the microprocessor. Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,701 discloses a similar operating scheme but describes an integrated mask, blower, and filter assembly.
A second calibration protocol, which may be referred to as xe2x80x9ctrue calibrationxe2x80x9d, involves the adjustment of the air flow of a PAPR against that of a measured flow rate as indicated by a flow measuring instrument. True calibration protocols are carried out by adjusting the blower motor while the control system is in a calibration mode and the turbo is attached to the flow measuring instrument. Adjustment is carried out by manually varying a potentiometer until the proper air flow is achieved. The logic for adjustment of the potentiometer resides with the technician conducting the calibration. The potentiometer in this case is a xe2x80x9cdumbxe2x80x9d device that requires knowledge on the part of the technician as to the direction, sensitivity, and degree of adjustment needed. Since no frame of reference for the adjustment is provided, it can be difficult to properly adjust the unit without multiple manipulations of the potentiometer to establish the correct set point. The adjustments often require the use of tools and other components to carry out the calibration, such as specialized keys or screwdrivers. It is not unusual that the PAPR must be at least partially disassembled to permit access to the adjustment element, due to the fragile nature of the potentiometer component. Even without disassembly, the manipulation of small adjustment elements can make the calibration process cumbersome. As may be expected, the industrial environments in which field calibrations are often performed are generally not conducive to fine equipment adjustments. The harsh settings in which PAPRs are typically used (such as many factory or heavily industrial manufacturing settings) can further compound the difficulties of calibration.
A typical calibration procedure might include a technician triggering the control device to set it in calibration mode. The trigger is often done with the aid of an externally applied device such as a magnet held to the blower housing. Once in the calibration mode, the technician manually tunes the potentiometer by rotating a dial or knob. When the proper flow rate is established, the controller is signaled, the set point is established, and the calibration cycle is terminated.
The present invention is directed to the novel integration of a true field calibration procedure and the electronic communication of set point value from that calibration procedure. Communication to the microprocessor, which regulates blower speed during calibration, is facilitated with a simple switching device.
The present invention relates to a PAPR flow calibration method and apparatus. The method provides for the establishment of control set points in a true calibration protocol through the simple triggering of the microprocessor of a controller. A simple trigger might be a switch that is monitored by the microprocessor. When the trigger is initiated, the microprocessor engages and provides the logic for the calibration cycle. The calibration cycle proceeds until a second trigger terminates the process and establishes the control set points. The calibration sequence of the method relies only on an initiation and termination trigger that is facilitated by components integral to the apparatus. This calibration approach relieves the user of the complexities and knowledge required by prior known potentiometer based calibration systems.
The apparatus of the invention requires no ancillary tools or adjustment elements to carry out a calibration. A simple mechanical switch or electronic gate provides the triggering signal to the microprocessor to start and finish the calibration cycle. The only user provided logic or input is to indicate when to begin and at what point to stop the calibration. In one embodiment, an electronic link might be provided between a flow indicating instrument and the triggering component to terminate the calibration in an automated manner. The simplicity of the calibration procedure combined with the unambiguous nature of a true calibration protocol affords a user the highest level of assurance that proper flow control of the PAPR will be established and maintained.
In one aspect of this invention, a PAPR calibration method is provided, wherein an instrument, independent of the control system, is used to indicate flow rate during the calibration cycle. During calibration, the flow rate of the instrument is monitored, while the blower mower is ramped to a point at which the desired flow rate is reached. Ramping of the motor speed from pre-established speed to the desired rate is accomplished through the microprocessor and is initiated and terminated through a trigger. Once the proper motor speed is attained, the set point is established and the calibration sequence completed. A flow monitoring instrument might be a float-type flow meter that uses a float in a tube. In this case the PAPR, configured for use, would be attached to the flow meter. The individual performing the calibration would then trigger the sequence by, for instance, depressing and holding a switch until the motor speed increases and the desired flow becomes established. Once the proper flow is established, the individual would release the switch, establishing the control set point in the microprocessor and terminating the calibration sequence.
An actuating switch may be manipulated in a number of ways to trigger the microprocessor. For example, the switch might be actuated twice, where the first actuation initiates the calibration cycle and the second actuation triggers the termination of the cycle.
In another embodiment of the invention, an electronic interface between a flow monitoring instrument and the trigger could be used to automate the process. In this case, an individual or a remote signal would trigger the microprocessor to initiate the calibration sequence. A subsequent signal sent from the flow measuring instrument would indicate the termination of the calibration sequence, at which point the microprocessor would determine the control set point and end the calibration cycle. Remote triggering might be facilitated through a radio frequency (RF) type device such as used in RF identification systems. An electronic flow monitoring instrument that might be employed in an automated calibration process would be a flow sensor such as a thermister.
Once a calibration sequence is complete and the proper set point is established, any number of control schemes could be used to maintain proper function of the PAPR during use.
In another aspect of the present invention, a respirator is provided, wherein the respirator comprises a wearer interface element such as a helmet, hood, or face mask that is supplied with air from a delivery system consisting of flow lines, blower unit, baffles and filters. The delivery system employs a microprocessor based blower control means that can be calibrated through a true flow approach with a flow measuring instrument. Calibration set points are established relative to the flow output using the microprocessor with an electronic interface.